


Love Will Tear Us Apart... Again

by dchambai



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dchambai/pseuds/dchambai
Summary: It was suppose to be simple. But it never was to begin with.We were never meant for each other. But we try and I hope it was good enough





	Love Will Tear Us Apart... Again

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came from when I decided to browse around the PJO kink meme on Livejournal. And spotted a prompt for a Octavian/Hazel story... so I started writing. Also please note that this is a "freeverse" story and Hazel here is about 16.

The morning came fast. Too fast sometimes.

Sun-rays made their way through my shades and shone on my face. My closed eyes twitched as the light forced their way through my eyelids. I turned my head to escape the light but it was to late.

I was awake.

I groaned as I open my eyes. It was a bright morning, which was nice. As I got up and sat on the edge of the bed my hand reached out to grab the clock at the bedside table.

7.30 am...

Not a bad time to get up.

As I sat there I took note of the clothes on the floor.

Purple shirt that didn’t belong to me.

A pair of faded blue shorts and some camp issued panties.

Cotton bra hanging on the chair at my desk.

Turned to check. She was still here. She never stays this long.

She just laid there, on her left side, facing away from me, her body rose and fell slightly as she breathed. She had tied her naturally curly hair in the hopes she could avoid morning hair. The rubber band was gone though as her hair was now covering her face.

I sat there and watched as she slept.

* * *

At this point, I like to think we have a “friends-with-benefits” relationship.

But that was assuming we were friends.

Our “relationship” was too aggressive to be friendly. But maybe that's why I loved it so much.

She stirred slightly before letting out a yawn.

“Morning”

“What time is it” she replied as she sat up.

“About 7.45”

“Dammit, I stayed too long”

“Hmm...”

As she got up from the bed, my gaze lingered on her. There was a beauty to her in the morning.

I liked her best in the morning.

Because we haven’t screamed at each other yet.

“Yah, you should get going, your brother is probably looking for you.”

Di Angelo is going to murder me if he ever found out about this.

“Don’t worry about Nico, he’s at Camp Half-Blood visiting his boyfriend”

I tossed her her clothes as I walked to the bathroom.

* * *

I stared into my bathroom mirror, breathing in.

_What are we doing?_

_She hates me!_

_Her friends hate me!_

_I hate them!_

_I hate her..._

The knocking at the door brought me out of my train of thought.

“Are you done in there? I really need to pee!”

“Yes! Just give me a minute.”

The morning was just getting started.


End file.
